


The Best Fuck You'll Never Have

by victorine



Series: Mad Bear and Little Pup [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Madancy, RPF, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads and Hugh are filming King Arthur. Hugh can't seem to stand Mads and the feeling's getting to be mutual. However, a heated argument between the two might be about to reveal a very different side to their relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Fuck You'll Never Have

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of a series of prompt fills, this is now part of a larger series.
> 
> Based on this prompt from [@betterwhenitsraining](http://betterwhenitsraining.tumblr.com/): "Madancy, first time love-hate (sex or kiss. Or both.)"
> 
> This is my first experience of writing Madancy, or any RPF, in fact. Standard disclaimers apply: these are fictional versions of real people, I wish neither them, nor their partners or families any harm. If you don’t like RPF, please don’t read any further.

“Fuck you.”

“As if you ever would.”

Mads latched onto the young man’s eyes, not liking the challenge in those words. He had no idea where this mutual animosity came from but neither he nor Dancy – never _Hugh_ – had been able to stand more than a moment in each other’s company since starting this damn film. They couldn’t even exchange good mornings without sniping, Dancy about Mads’ cigarette breath, or Mads about Dancy’s fussiness. Which, given that they shared most scenes – and, on one awkward and never-to-be-spoken-of-again day, a horse – was making the Dane’s first experience of Hollywood something of a miserable one.

Normally, Mads would have relished so much time spent with one so beautiful, but Dancy seemed set on driving him crazy in much less pleasurable ways. It was getting so Mads could think of little else.

“Too bad for you. I’ll be the best fuck you never had.”

Dancy sneered, his pretty eyes narrowing. “Oh yeah? You think so?”

And then Dancy was crushing himself against Mads, pressing their mouths together and licking his way inside. When Mads gained back enough brain power to stop what was happening, he realised he really didn’t want to. So much so that he couldn’t help a little whine when Dancy pulled back again, grinning.

“Fuck,” he said, the curse sounding impossibly sexy in his posh accent, “been wanting to do that for _weeks_.”

“But,” Mads said, floundering, “you can’t stand me. We can’t stand _each other_.”

Dancy shrugged and, smirking, leaned in until their lips almost touched. “I’m willing to work on that, for the sake of the film, of course. If you are.”

Mads thought for a moment, then shrugged in return and decided he could probably do that. Starting by kissing the smirk off the insufferable kid’s face.


End file.
